The Other Wizarding School
by Cursed-PirateChick
Summary: Born different from a normal witch, wizard, or even muggleborn two girls are sent to the only wizarding school that will take them. One's blood runs with thirst of water and the others eyes rage with fire. Soon the events that take place in their future w


The Other Wizarding School

Chapter 1

Hogwarts was a wondrous school. A place full of magic and mystery and it was indeed the oldest of the wizarding schools. However, Hogwarts was not the only Wizarding School. In total there were six wizarding schools scattered around the world with different rules and methods of teaching.

Yes, six schools that played host to all the wizards and witches of the world. Our story is about one of those schools, Bermuda, The Other Wizarding School. Bermuda was located just off the coast of Florida, right where you'd expect it to be.

It lies in the heart of a well known triangle that muggles themselves are afraid of. The Bermuda hold secrets of old magic and beastly magic that claims protection over the school and its surroundings.

Those few who are lucky to enter into the school unscathed are what the war calls impure, mudbloods, or even half breeds. The school was the perfect place for all those who didn't seem to belong. Misfits, longing for control over what they didn't know and thought they never would; their own magic, their own abilities, and their own secrets.

We travel to our first unsuspecting girl who sits at her window deep in her thoughts that wish to claim her first chance they get. She watches the kids down in the street of her Tennessee neighborhood with a scorn that she is not allowed to go play. Her legs are folded neatly under her and her arms crossed in a pouting manner. When someone speaks, "Morwen, you have a letter."

The girl turns to her father angrily caring nothing of the letter, "daddy why can I go pay like all de odher kids!" She demanded of him furiously, making a flash in her eyes like fire.

He laughs and walks over to his angry daughter, "because you are not like them, and you need to control that anger of yours. Now let's read your letter shall we?"

She sighs then scoots over into his lap ready to sound out the words awaiting her on the letter. She was excited, no one had ever sent her a letter and the seal was so pretty. When the letter was open both father and daughter stared in shock.

_BERMUDA SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Katrina Minks _

_(Order of Bermuda, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Witch, _

_Supreme MuggleDup, 1st International Confed. of Witches)_

_Dear, Miss. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Bermuda School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed_

_you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Steffen Greg Rank, _

_Deputy Headmaster_

Morwen stared in shock because her father did, seeing as she couldn't yet read, and her father sat slack jawed. Then finally he closed his mouth, let out a sigh and looked down at his daughter, who stared at the paper wide eyed like she new what it said, but he new better. Those grey eyes that moved like the fire that raged within her were clueless of what the letters meant, her pointed ears sticking out through her golden blonde hair, twitching slightly listening to him. When she new he was watching her she turned to him with one of her bright eyebrows lifted in that child like confusion wanting and craving an answer for her curiosity and he gave one, "Morwen come with me I want to show and tell you something."

He set her down then stood and walked out the door and she followed letter still held tightly in her small hand. They came to the living room where a picture of her mom adorned the fireplaces mantel. Morwen was a spitting image of the photo. Her father motioned for her to stay still while he slipped into the study where he returned with a small box that had a large flame painted on the top.

He came over and knelt beside his 6 year old, "Morwen, this," he opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a charm of red sapphire in the shape of a bird, at least that's what she thought it was, "was your mothers. She told me to give it to you when I thought the time was right, before she died."

Morwen stuck out her hand and felt the charm, it was warm to touch like it held its own heat within, "what tind of burd is it daddy?"

He smile warmly at her, "it's not a bird, it's what magical people call a dragon," he saved the look on her face of aww and excitement to memory, "Morwen, you are half fire elf and half witch the letter you received is a letter to a very prestigious and protective school that I think it wise to send you to," he clasped the chain around her neck and whispered, "never take it off."

She gave him no argument to excited about the news and having never had any friends felt no grief in leaving except for her dad who she hugged tightly as he carried her up stairs to put her to bed early but knowing she wouldn't sleep, so he said one more thing before he left her to imagine and dream of what was to come of dragons, witches, wizards, and anything else his mind had forgotten of his old world that looked shameful upon his marriage to a fire elf, "control your anger little one," he repeated.

She smiled at him lovingly, "I will daddy, I puomise," she watched him leave and turn the light out then turned to her necklace that glew faintly with the fire she new was inside. Slowly her mind took over and she slipped into a world of fairytales that she prayed would come true.

A swirl of brown hair flashed by a mothers' face as her daughter ran towards the crashing waves ahead. "Isana, no!" Flinging her arms around the child's waist she brought her up into her arms. The child's eyes were glazed over in an eerie blue. "Isana. Isana! Oh not again." The mother swept around and rushed back up the sand towards her home.

Inside her husband was pondering over a strange letter he'd just received. "Jeffery!" His wife's scream filled the house as she hurried into his study. "Jeffery she's done it again."

Jeffery, a very young looking man arose from his seat and walked over to his puffing wife. "Don't worry Loa. Just give her a glass of cold water and she'll be fine."His wife shook her head, slinging her blonde hair with, "You always say that and she always does this every single time I take her to the ocean."

He swiftly kissed her, silencing her, and smirked when she huffed afterwards. "Just do as I say alright. Then bring her in here. It seems she's gotten a letter."

Loa gave him a puzzled look, "A letter for her?" He nodded as he shooed her out. A few moments later the door to his study reopened and his wife and daughter walked towards him. "Isana come here."

She obeyed and reaching him placed her hands in his lap. He smiled down at her as he handed over the opened letter to his wife. She scanned it before smiling. "Bermuda has accepted her."

"Yes it has," he responded, "and I think it's come a perfect timing too. Her blood is beginning to turn. Bermuda is the perfect place for her to learn to control it. We can get her packed and send her to the school early if I make a few calls."

His wife smiled as she nodded in agreement; all the while their little girl stood there. She didn't know what exactly they were talking about, but she new they were sending her away. Slowly a tear fell, then another, and another. Soon it was pouring down rain outside as she stood there crying silently.

The rain caught the attention of her parents who in turn looked down at her. "Oh, Isana. Don't cry. You're going to love Bermuda. It's a wondrous place."

After a few more soothing words the child whipped her eyes and looked up at her parents. The rain had stopped, making her father sigh in relief. He was lucky no one was suspicious of the sudden rain storms California seemed to get whenever his daughter would cry. His wife spoke bringing him from his thoughts. "Isana you're going to have a blast. I did when I went to Bermuda."

"You?"

"Yes me. Bermuda is where I met your father and it's where you'll make lots of friends. Some of them just like you." Isana smiled at that. All too often was she told she was different, but it sounded to her like Bermuda would be a place she'd belong?


End file.
